


car chases are never as fun when you consider the price of repair

by rainny_days



Category: Team K - Fandom
Genre: Gen, also it's a miracle that they haven't developed the world's worst case of claustrophobia yet jeez, crystal has way too much fun with her toys, daphne did not sign up for this shit, fei cares about the job 1000x more than she cares about you, sebastian's resume has 'calm under pressure' in the skills section, she just wanted a nice car okay, which basically just means 'gets super snarky when he's about to die'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: In which there is a car chase, and Sebastian Suffers





	car chases are never as fun when you consider the price of repair

Sebastian figured out that it was a trap right around the time that his target looked directly in the direction of his scope. A second later, her head was no more than a smear of red surrounded by people in dark suits. He was making a getaway in the next beat, barely halfway down scaling the building when there sounded a dull  _ boom _ , and the foundations began to crumble beneath him.

Sebastian hissed out a swear and increased his speed going down the zip line. Feeling the line go more slack every second the building collapsed, he made an executive decision and kicked off the falling wall, letting go of the line entirely and going into freefall.

“If this doesn’t work,” he muttered, reaching into his belt pocket, “I’m going to haunt Crystal forever.”

Moments later, Daphne stared at the rubble that remained of the destroyed building; and, coming out of the wreckage, a bright yellow parachute, emblazoned with a smiley-face, trailing behind an irate Sebastian.

“What the fuck,” she said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

“Crystal,” he explained, and she made a sound of understanding. He pulled out his cellphone, then, and dialed a familiar number.

_ “What?” _

“They knew I was coming- there was a bomb in the building.”

There wasn’t a pause before,  _ “Did you get her?” _

He scoffed, “Who do you think I am?”

Daphne made an amused noise from the driver's seat, as they both buckled themselves in and started down the road.

_ “Right, of course. That means that either they didn’t care if she died, or they were arrogant enough to think that this would be enough to get us.” _

“Either way, you can tell Crystal that they parachute works- packs well and opens in time. Nice design, too, if a bit bright.”

_ “I’ll pass on the message.” _

“Do that. And tell her that I expect something cooler for my next getaway- I’m still waiting on the jetpack. I mean, if I’m going to be flashy-”

There was a sharp sound, and Daphne swore as they swerved, almost hitting the rail of the empty bridge they were currently passing through.

“Bombs on the road,” she hissed incredulously, “are you fucking with me? How the hell did they know this route, anyways?”

There was the sound of another explosion, and Sebastian didn’t bother to inform Fei before disconnecting- she probably came to the same conclusion, anyways. Instead, he focused on undoing his seatbelt and doing the same to Daphne, scrambling to minimize damage. Daphne seemed to understand what he was going for, and shoved the door on her side open, rolling out a second before he did and letting the car continue down the road, watching as the motion of the vehicle hit another mine and rolled off of the bridge in a shower of sparks.

"That car cost me a _ fortune _ " Daphne said lowly, her voice deliberately calm. Sebastian winced.

"We'll reimburse you?"

“It was a  _ Tesla. _ ” She spun towards him with a manic look in her eyes- "I'll accept it in the form of a bullet through  _ every one of those fuckers' heads _ , thanks."

Sebastian quietly concealed his instinctive urge to back up, because his line of work involved a  _ lot _ of dodging terrifying women. Insead, he nodded quickly.

"Of course," he said, going for reassuring but probably coming off more terrified, "I'll...just call Crystal, then. For a new car. Which you'll need."

It took a week for him to find the others, with Fei and Anupya helpfully passing off info like  _ 'try not to get killed by someone that incompetent again'  _ and  _ 'heard you almost died hilariously lol this is why you're the obligatory white dude I guess'  _ respectively. Zahra, after hearing about it, just muttered something about how insulting it was that people mistook him for her.

As he jumped off the roof across from his last victim, their skull smeared against what looked like an obscenely expensive wooden desk, he reflected that he really, really wasn't getting paid enough for this shit.


End file.
